


HOLLAND

by Cerdic519



Series: Acronym Acknowledgements [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curiosity, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Cas and Dean go Dutch.





	HOLLAND

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supersockie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersockie/gifts).



Charlie stared at the pie in surprise.

“Cas baked this?” she asked curiously.

“Yeah”, Dean said. “You know he bakes. He keeps me full, and not just with food....”

“Handmaiden! I'm warning you!”

Dean smirked.

“It's just that your husband is a bit, well, anal over things like this”, she said. “Why's he put 'HOLLAND' on the top of the pie? He was berating me only the other week for calling it that rather than 'The Netherlands'.”

Dean was sure that he had hesitated for only a fraction of a second, but this was Charlie. She pounced immediately.

“Please say it's not another disgusting sex message!” she groaned.

“Cas' messages are not disgusting”, Dean said primly. “He saves the disgusting stuff for when we....”

He stopped there. Charlie was giving him the sort of look that would have halted a rampaging bull in its tracks. He sighed.

“It's an acronym”, he said. “HOLLAND - Hope Our Love Lasts And Never Dies.”

She could not help herself. She giggled, despite his scowl.

“That's so cu.....”

Now it was his turn for the warning look. She shrugged.

“That's so sweet!” she trilled.

Dean winced. That was almost as bad as the c-word. But then, where Cas was concerned, his manliness always came a poor second. On the subject of which, he wondered if he could accidentally lean over and let Charlie catch sight of his husband's choice of underwear for him today....”

No. She would kill him. Or at least, demote him back to scullery-maid again.


End file.
